plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Telepods
Telepods is a new way to play Plants vs. Zombies '''''games. It works sort of like Telepods in Angry Birds, but in some ways it is different. How to Use It #Press the Telepods icon. #Place your toy on the camera. #The seed packet will appear on the screen. #Once the seed packet goes to the side, continure normal gameplay. Games with Telepods *Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *Plants vs. Zombies 3: The Attack Of Hyper Dave '(confirmed, yet to be added to the game) *Plants vs. Zombies 5: The Adventure Continues at Sea! ''(confirmed) * [http://plantszombiesfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs_Zombies_%3A_Chomper%27s_Adventure Plants vs Zombies : Chomper's Adventure] (Confirmed)'''' How Sets Work The figures in the sets have buttons that launch projectiles (if they are projectile plants), which knock down zombie figures. You can also encase Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts in their armored shells. Each set includes five zombie figures and four-six Telepods, except Multipacks and Figure Packs. Most sets have two exclusive figures, except Figure Packs, which have six exclusive figures available, and Tutorial Tacos, which has one exclusive figure. Telepods Sets/Figures Key: *Exclusive, available only in this set! Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Pyramid of Doom *Includes: 1 Cabbage-pult, 1 Iceberg Lettuce*, 1 Bonk Choy, 1 Repeater*, 1 Egyptian Board, 1 Ra Zombie, 1 Explorer Zombie, 1 Camel-flauge Zombie, 1 Jackal Zombie, 1 Pharoah Zombie, 1 Gargantuar, 1 Sphinx-inator (comes with Zomboss) Dead Man's Booty *Includes: 1 Kernel-pult, 1 Snapdragon*, 1 Spikeweed, 1 Coconut Cannon*, 1 Spring Bean, 1 Threepeater, 1 Pirate Board, 1 Swashbuckler Zombie, 1 Barrel Roller Zombie, 1 Seagull Zombie, 1 Imp Cannon (comes with Imps), 1 Pirate Captain Zombie, 1 Gargantuar, 1 Plank Walker (comes with Zomboss) Big Bad Butte *Includes: 1 Split Pea, 1 Chili Bean, 1 Lightning Reed, 1 Pea Pod, 1 Tall-nut* 1 Melon-pult*, 1 Western Board, 1 Prospector Zombie, 1 Pianist Zombie, 1 Poncho Zombie, 1 Chicken Wrangler Zombie (comes with chickens), 1 Zombie Bull (comes with Imp), 1 Gargantuar, 1 War Wagon (comes with Zomboss) Terror From Tommorow *Includes: 1 Citron*, 1 Blover, 1 E.M Peach, 1 Laser Bean, 1 Tile Turnip*, 1 Infi-nut, 1 Future Board w/Power Tiles, 1 Mecha-Zombie, 1 Robo-Cone Zombie, 1 Jetpack Zombie, 1 Bug-Bot Imp, 1 Disco-tron (comes with Imps and Disco Jetpack Zombies), 1 Gargantuar Tutorial Tacos *Includes: 1 Peashooter, 1 Sunflower, 1 Wall-nut, 1 Potato Mine*, 1 Lawn Board, 1 Zombie, 1 Conehead Zombie, 1 Flag Zombie, 1 Buckethead Zombie, 1 Crazy Dave, 1 Penny, 1 Taco, 1 Hot Sauce Bottle Figure Packs *Can include: 1 Peashooter, 1 Sunflower, 1 Wall-nut, 1 Cabbage-pult, 1 Bloomerang*, 1 Grave Buster*, 1 Bonk Choy, 1 Twin Sunflower*, 1 Kernel-pult, 1 Spikeweed, 1 Cherry Bomb*, 1 Spikerock*, 1 Spring Bean, 1 Threepeater, 1 Split Pea, 1 Chili Bean, 1 Lightning Reed, 1 Pea Pod, 1 Winter Melon Plants vs. Zombies 3: The Attack of Hyper Dave The plants, unlike the second game, appear in Multipacks and Figure Packs sorted by Common to Ultra Rare. Common *Peashooter - available in Front Yard Multipacks and Common Figure Packs *Sunflower - available in Front Yard Multipacks and Common Figure Packs *Puff-shroom - available in Front Yard Multipacks and Common Figure Packs *Sun-shroom - available in Nighttime Multipacks and Common Figure Packs Uncommon *Cherry Bomb - available in Front Yard Multipacks and Uncommon Figure Packs *Iceberg Lettuce - available in Front Yard Multipacks and Uncommon Figure Packs *Wall-nut - available in Front Yard Multipacks and Uncommon Figure Packs *Potato Mine - available in Front Yard Multipacks and Uncommon Figure Packs *Snow Pea - available in Front Yard Multipacks and Uncommon Figure Packs *Bloomerang - available in Front Yard Multipacks and Uncommon Figure Packs *Bonk Choy - available in Front Yard Multipacks and Uncommon Figure Packs *Repeater - available in Front Yard Multipacks and Uncommon Figure Packs Rare *Time Bomb - available in Front Yard Multipacks and Rare Figure Packs Ultra Rare Plants vs Zombies : Chomper's Adventure Peas and Shooters * Includes 1 Peashooter, 1 Repeater, 1 Pea Cannon, 1 Bomb Pea*, 1 Threepeater, 15 Peas, 1 Pea Bomb, 1 Giant Pea, 1 Gargantuar (comes with imp), 2 Zombies, 1 Imp Cannon (comes with three imps), 1 Telepods Base, 1 Instruction, 1 Figure Sheet. Imps, Imps and More Imps * Includes Iceberg Lettuce. Chomper, Jalapeno, Puff Shroom, 3 Imps, 1 Imp Cannon (comes with 3 imps), Bull Rider (comes with an imp), Imp Punt, Long Bomb, Exploding Imp, 1 Telepods Base, 1 Instruction, 1 Figure Sheet. Going Nuts * Includes 1 Armor Nut, 1 Wall Nut, 1 Tall Nut, 1 Pea - Nut, 1 Hard Nut, 1 Infi Nut, 1 Jester Zombie, 1 Figure Sheet, 1 Telepods Base, 1 Instruction. Giant Zombie Attack * Includes Chomper, Iceberg Lettuce, Aspearagus, Sunflower, Sun Shroom, Magnet Plant, Blover, Cactus, Flower Pot, Hoverpot, Brave Shroom, Scaredy Shroom, Threepeater, Hot Rod Chomper, Goop Chomper, Potato Mine, Bonk Choy, Wall Nut, Bloomerang, 1 Dr. Zomboss, 1 Giga Gargantuar (comes with giga imp), Disco Zombie (with 4 Backup Dancers), 2 Jester Zombies, 1 Flag Zombie, 1 Zombie Cannon (comes with zombies) , Yeti Zombie, 2 Aspearagus (projectile), 2 Sun, 2 Goop, 5 Spikes, 5 Small Sun, 2 Helmets, Instructions, Telepods Base, Figure Sheet. Plant + Zombie + Projectile Multi Pack Common * Peashooter + Conehead Zombie + Goop * Chomper + Jester Zombie + Pea * Sunflower + Imp + Spike * Spikeweed + Zombie + Coconut * Banana Launcher + Pole Vaulting Zombie + Butter Uncommon * Potato Mine + Peashooter Zombie + Pepper * Sun Shroom + Wall Nut Zombie + Pea Bomb * Repeater + Tall Nut Zombie + Star * Cherry Bomb + Jalapeno Zombie + Rainbow Rare * Squash + Pogo Zombie + Small Sun * Hoverpot + Balloon Zombie + Cabbage Ultra Rare * Goop Chomper + Dr. Zomboss + Banana Category:Plants Category:Defense Plants Category:Other Abilities Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Melee Plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Protagonists Category:Gold2232 Approves Category:Cannons Category:Ice Plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Wall-nuts Category:Watermelon Lobs Category:Spiky Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Firepower Plants Category:Imitater Category:Barrier Plants Category:Instant-Kill Plants